Buses in Toontown
Buses in Toontown, Rheintall have been started in 1930 with the first bus route, 130, operated from Pennoripe to Klingonhutto, started by Isabel Castillo Flores & Company. Route numbers Route numbers are used to identify the bus route, for example, M30, 040, 130, 500, 501, 506, 750, 0494, 1268, N34 etc. All bus routes are three digits, with express buses having L''', '''X or E''' and airport buses '''A while MetroBus routes M'''; night buses not going from hotels have the '''N prefix, while night buses going from hotels are four digit, beginning with 0''' for express bus, '''1 or 2''' for local bus, then the second digit corresponds to the bus that serves an area. * Bus routes that go limited stops have the first digit always '''0. * Bus routes that serve central Toontown have the first digit always 1'''. For 4-digit route numbers, the second digit is always '''0. * Bus routes that serve Smurf Village in Toontown have the first digit always 2'''. For 4-digit route numbers, the second digit is always '''2. * Bus routes that serve Hilckley Village in Toontown have the first digit always 3'''. For 4-digit route numbers, the second digit is always '''3. * Bus routes that serve Pepe le Pew Shore in Toontown have the first digit always 4'''. For 4-digit route numbers, the second digit is always '''4. * Bus routes that serve Chuck Jones in Toontown have the first digit always 5'''. For 4-digit route numbers, the second digit is always '''5. * Bus routes that go to schools have the first digit always 6'''. * Bus routes that go to hotels have the first digit always '''7. Bus routes not prefixed with 7 also serve the hotel (e.g. 234). * Rush-hour bus routes have the first digit always 8'''. * Bus routes that serve Friz Freleng in Toontown have the first digit always '''9. Sometimes, non-9-prefixed bus routes also serve Friz Freleng. For 4-digit route numbers, the second digit is always 6. Bus companies Isabel Buslink Isabel Buslink (formerly Isabel Castillo Flores & Company, headquartered in Melvin City) operates routes in Central Toontown, Smurf Village, Friz Freleng and also operates some bus routes to hotels, and some rush hour bus routes, and night bus routes. This bus company was the first bus company to operate bus routes in Toontown, Rheintall, with the first bus route in 1930, 130 Pennoripe–Klingonhutto, which operated from Pennoripe to Klingonhutto (since then the route was extended). It also formerly operated most bus routes in Pepe le Pew Shore (now operated by Transdev). Hormel Buses Hormel Buses (headquartered in Dellis City, Delta Territory) operates routes in Hilckley Village and Chuck Jones, as well as bus routes to hotels, and most rush-hour bus routes and night routes. This is the second bus company to operate, Hormel Buses Toontown started to operate in 1956. It formerly operated some bus routes in Pepe le Pew Shore (now operated by Transdev). Transdev Transdev (headquartered in Issy-les-Moulineaux Paris, France) operates routes in Pepe le Pew Shore. It was formerly Veolia Transport and Transdev (original), operating bus routes formerly operated by Hormel or Isabel Buslines. MetroBus Company MetroBus Company (headquartered in Toontown, Rheintall) operates MetroBus routes in Toontown Central. Interline Bus Services Interline Bus Services (headquartered in Toontown, Rheintall) operates routes 175, 271 and 763, bought it from Isabel Buslines in 2009. It has no relation to Interline Bus Services operating in New South Wales, Australia or Interline Bus Company operating in Gooper City, Sigma State, Hyundai Country. Bus fleet See Toontown Buses Fleet for more information about the bus fleet. See also * Transport in Toontown